


You're Perfect No Matter What

by Cyan_Sky1



Category: Eddsworld, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd is stronger than he thought, Edd will find you, Edd's about to cut a bitch, Edds is transgender, Eduardo's a bitch whoops, Gender Dysphoria, He's a girl during this story, M/M, Matt has Palilalia, Matt is anxious in the dark, Matt is genderfluid, Matt is still taller than Edd dammit you can't stop me, Other, Tom's asleep during all of this, don't you dare fucking judge Matt, like he has a major phobia of darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1
Summary: Matt is terrified of the dark and has to walk back to her house all alone. Along the way she comes across Eduardo and quite a few insults about her appearance. Will Edd be able to calm Matt down?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This. This is pure gay gold in my eyes. I'm sorry but I just really wanted to write a genderfluid Matt today with EddMatt. It's just one of those days. ><

"Alright alright alright alright alright. Take it easy. Calm down. Deep breaths." Matt rubbed her bare arms as a chilly breeze rolled by, trying her best to calm the aching in her chest from breathing too hard.

Matt spent a little too much time browsing shops for new dresses today, and she now has to walk back home in the dark streets. Her house that she shares with her other two roommates is only a few blocks away, which is why she decided to not take the car, but now she was severely regretting that decision.  
Another even stronger breeze ruffled Matt's knee high pale purple dress as it blew by, making Matt grateful that she decided to wear her white tights and black sneakers with the dress today. At least she had some coverage for her skin to not freeze to death. But then again she wished she bought her dark green cardigan with her to cover her arms, for the only things she was wearing was simple spaghetti straps from the dress. It was supposed to be nice and hot outside during both the night and day, but it looks like the weather man didn't predict for the weather having such strong winds. And now here she was nearing an anxiety attack because of her fear of the dark, the strange shadows being casted from the street lamps above her not helping in the slightest. 

But those strangely shaped shadows are from the bushes and her tall body. Nothing more. But then the dark show began to become more solid. Are all shadows supposed to change into a human like shape? But then the figure spoke to Matt:

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing out here during this time of night?" Matt and the figure both meet under a street light, and Matt could finally figure out who this figure was.

It was her neighbor, the one who kinda dresses like Edd. What was his name again? Elana? Edbeno? Ouardo?

"Oh, hello Ouardo."  
"It's Eduardo you stupid fuck." Matt flinched slightly at the harsh tone in Eduardo's voice as the Spanish man looked at the ginger's outfit.  
"What the bloody hell are you wearing?! Are you trying to be as gay looking as possible? God you're just like Bob!" Eduardo shook his head at Matt, making a crushing wave of sadness smother Matt's confidence.  
"H-Hey! I l-like wearing this outfit!"  
"You're not supposed to wear dresses, stupid. You're supposed to wear boys clothing. God how idiotic must you be to forget the basic rules of being a man?"  
"N-no! I'm a girl today!" Matt tried her best to stand straight and tall, she could still tower over Eduardo easily, but she just couldn't stop her trembling body from shaking.

Eduardo was clearly not expecting that response, and doubled over in laughter as Matt looked at him with small tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Are-are you fucking serious?!" the Spanish managed to spit out in between fits of laughter,  
"Oh my god I wish I recorded that. Oh that's rich, kid." But then he looked up to see Matt's heart broken face, and a look of disbelief and fury washed over his.  
"You were serious. Oh my god. You are everything that's wrong with this world these days, y'know that right? You can't just change your gender whenever the fuck you like. You're supposed to be the gender that you're assigned at birth! How stupid must you be to think you can change the basic rules of life?! You're even more pathetic than Ell!"  
"HIS NAME IS EDD!" Matt shoved Eduardo away harshly as she sprinted down the streets, hyperventilating both from the anxiety attack and the sudden spike of exercise her body was now getting.

She didn't stop running until she was knocking on the door in her doorstep, collapsing to the ground and crying as soon as she finished knocking. Edd opened the door after hearing the frantic knocking, and was shocked to see Matt curled up in a fetal position on the floor sobbing her brains out. Edd stood there for a moment, contemplating what to do, but then eventually decided to just pick Matt up(Which was surprisingly easy for him considering her height. He must be way stronger than he thought.) and place him on the couch. Edd kept Matt up so she could sit in a regular sitting position and not curl up in a ball again. Edd kneeled down in front of Matt and held both of her hands in his.

"Okay, Matt. Breathe with me, alright?"  
"Okay. Okay. Okay." The brunette took a deep breath with the ginger shakily following his lead, and exhaled slowly. The process repeated until Matt could breathe normally again.  
"Can you tell me what happened now?" Edd moved to sit next to Matt on the cherry red couch, rubbing small circles in her back.  
"I-I had to walk home in-in the dark and I was really scared."  
"What? Matt, if you were scared to walk back you could've just called me and I would've gotten into my car and picked you up in a heartbeat!" Edd smiled at Matt as she got hit with the realization of how simple this problem was and how easily it could've been fixed.  
"Oh-Oh my god! Edd I'm so so so so sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry-!"  
"-Hey, you don't have to apologize. I get that you forgot you had your phone with you." Even with the reassuring words, Matt ended up slumping into Edd's lap and whimpering as Edd continued the reassuring words and the soothing back rub.  
"Did anything else happen?"  
"I....I ran into Eduardo..."  
"What?!" Edd stiffened slightly, but relaxed after seeing Matt's startled face from Edd's reaction.  
"What did he do?"  
"I guess it was his first time seeing me as a girl, and he...didn't react well."  
"What did he do?" Edd related himself with a slight dark tone in his voice. Matt knew Eduardo was a dead man after this conversation was over, which reassured him slightly.  
"He called my an idiot for thinking I could change my gender whenever I wanted, and he said I was even more pathetic than you. He even called you Ell." Edd immediately stiffened again at the use of his former name, and once again a look of fury was written all over Edd's face.

Edd was about to get up again to walk up to Eduardo's door, but stopped when Matt sat up to look at Edd dead in the eyes. Edd's breath involuntarily hitched at the sight of her green/blue eyes, puffy from crying yet still captivating and attention grabbing in Edd's eyes. But they were written with sadness. Concern. Fear. Insecurity. And it made Edd's stomach knot in all of the wrong ways. But then he was ready to straight up kick Eduardo's nuts into next Thursday when Matt said:

"What if he's right? What if I can't be nothing but a boy?"  
"Matt. Hargreaves. You are the sweetest, funniest, most beautiful person I have ever met. I don't care if you want to be a boy, girl, non binary, whatever! As long as you're happy and comfortable in your own skin and you're doing whatever you want to do, then you shouldn't care about what people say! What you do and what you identify with is your choice, no one else's. don't you EVER let other people's words get in your head, do you understand me?" Matt was taken aback with the underlining intensity in Edd's words, his hazel green eyes burning with anger and passion. The only other time he's seen this look on his face was when he was trying to buy a binder that said was on sale but the cashier was refusing to let him buy it with anything but the regular price.

Matt merely nodded and Edd gave Matt a bear hug, Matt eagerly hugging back. After that Edd gave Matt a quick kiss on the cheek and dashed out of the house, looking like he was ready for bloody murder. The ginger blushed madly at the sudden gesture, and gently touched her cheek where Edd kissed it. Who knew Edd could be so passionate and gentle at the same time?


	2. Edd Beats The SHIT Out Of Eduardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp this happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the request. And this was created.

Edd stomps up to Eduardo's doorstep, angrily beating the door until it opens to reveal a very bewildered Bob.

"E-E-Edd! Wh-What are you doing here at midnight?"  
"Where's Eduardo?" Edd was silently thanking himself for getting voice surgery a year ago at this moment, because his deep husky voice was perfectly matching the emotions he wanted to voice at that very moment.  
"O-Oh. He's out-"  
"BOB WHY THE FUCK IS THAT LOSER AT OUR DOORSTEP?!" Eduardo calls a few feet away from the house.  
"Okay, now he's back home." Bob mumbled as a look of pure fury became apparent on Edd's features.

Before the Spanish man could say another word, he was pinned down to the ground and got punched right in the eye. Then in the chin. Then in the nose. About four punches was delivered before Edd finally stood up with Eduardo's collar bunched up in his fist, lifting him off the ground. Both of them were surprised that Edd was able to pick him up like this, but at the moment all Edd cared about was giving Eduardo a piece of his mind.

"Now. Would you mind telling me what you said to Matt?"  
"What, that loser who thinks he can change his gender to whatever the fuck he wants whenever he wants? At least you try to stick to one gender, Ell. He's trying to be multiple at once. Both of you are still stupid for trying to change your genders, though. It's idiotic to think you can change the basic laws of nature-" and with that, Edd smashed Eduardo's face straight in the dirt.  
"MY NAME IS NOT ELL. MY NAME IS EDD GOULD AND THAT IS WHAT YOU WILL CALL ME!" Edd than kicked Eduardo right in the nuts. Hard. If he wasn't already on the ground again Eduardo would've most definitely collapsed.  
"AND MATT DESERVES TO BE WHATEVER SHE WANTS TO BE! SHE IS THE MOST GORGEOUS WOMAN, HE IS THE MOST HANDSOME MAN, AND THEY ARE THE MOST STUNNING NON BINARY I HAVE EVER MET! AND IF I EVER HEAR THAT YOU MADE HER CRY WITH YOUR PETTY INSULTS EVER AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY COME DOWN TO YOUR DOORSTEP MYSELF AND KICK YOUR HOMOPHOBIC ASS ALL OVER AGAIN!" Edd punctuated each sentence with a harsh kick to Eduardo's sides, and by the time he was done Eduardo was in a fetal position trembling. 

He looked just like Matt did when he found her just an hour ago. Edd decided enough was enough and stepped out of the way for Mark and Bob to get Eduardo off the ground. As they stopped to look back at Edd, Edd simply said:

"Don't call the police. He got what he deserved." And with that, Bob and Mark nodded in response as Edd walked back to his house, content and ready to comfort his princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly did not intend for this to be so dark. It was meant to be comedic. But nope my mind had other plans.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want a chapter with Edd beating the ever living shit out of Eduardo just say the word and your wish will come true *Magic flappy hands*


End file.
